The invention relates to radiofrequency generators of very high power. These generators, used notably for scientific applications, must operate at frequencies of the order of 20 to 200 MHz, or even slightly higher, and in a pulsed regime provides peak powers of several tens of megawatts. In the continuous regime the powers are significantly lower.